hayatexbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Shizuma Yuuho
Shizuma Yuuho (静馬夕歩) is a sword-bearing student at Tenchi Academy. Her shinyuu is Kuga Jun. Due to her frail health, she is frequently off-campus for extended periods of time. Character Yuuho looks like a wistful, sad girl, but when she gets mad, you wouldn't want to be in the same room. Despite her quick-to anger demeanor, she does care about people, especially Jun, but is easily annoyed and will resort to violence or snarky remarks when she deems it necessary and usually because of Jun stupidity. She is the one and only person that could effectively stop all Jun stupidity antics, at once. Do not call her with "Princess" or "Hime" because she will respond with violence, only one person does it anyway. One of her greatest desires is to be more in control of her own life, since her family makes most of her decisions for her. She also wants to test her skills with a sword, which is difficult for her when she's sick with cancer. At one point Yuuho had a difficult relationship with her father after he revealed that she and Jun were half sisters. But she forgave him in the end. She's been sick since around the fourth grade, and is usually bedridden. Other than that, she and Jun have always been together, and when she asked Jun to come with her to Tenchi, her friend complied immediately. Sword Technique Her distinctive style employs elements of Aikido and Nichibu dance. This techniques was one she created because Jun looked bored. The movement is kept to an absolute minimum to prevent wasting precious energy. Its lack of quickness and power is deceptive, as Yuuho can use her opponents' strength and momentum against them to knock them off balance or perform spectacular throws. According to Hayate, Yuuho style is so slow but it's still really hard to figure out where her strike are gonna come from. It's wispy like a willow tree. Endeavors Volume 3 * Waiting for Jun to notice her after finished stole star at Sport Festival. Yuuho then ask Jun, if Jun want to fight Ayana. * Accompany Hayate to eat lunch even without knowing each other names. * Winning hoshitori alone with Jun watching over the match for handicap to their opponent. * Formal introduction to Hayate. When Yuuho saw how much Jun wanted to fight Ayana, she began trying to set up a match between the two of them, as well as improve Jun's self esteem. Which is enrage Hayate because Yuuho claim that Jun stronger than Ayana. Their argument halt because Yuuho nosebleed. * Collapse after take a bath. The last health checkup the doctors discovered that her cancer was coming out of remission. She tried to downplay it and hid it from Jun by telling her this because she stayed too long at hot water and get little dizzy though Jun learned it from Yuuho's angry mother. She then tries to persuade Jun to fight against Ayana. * Interrupting her angry mother by scissors kick her. With Hitsugi and Yuuho's intervention, a match was set up between them and Ayana and Hayate, on the condition that Yuuho would go home afterward. * Meet Hayate in front of their public bath. She then ask Hayate to drag out their fight so Jun can enjoy the fight as much as she want. Although in the end, Hayate refuse to do that. Volume 4 * During that fight, Yuuho held out for the length of Jun's battle with Ayana before going to steal Hayate's star. Jun lost that fight when she started to worry about Yuuho, and rushed to rescue her immediately after losing. * Yuuho stole Hayate's star just as she collapsed into Jun's arms, but the strike was deemed invalid because Jun had touched Yuuho after being eliminated. * After the whole fracas and some revelation, Yuuho stayed true to her word, and also made Jun stay at Tenchi. She requested that Jun be allowed to wield her sword for the length of her absence, and so Jun became a dual-wielder. As for Yuuho, she visits from the hospital now and then. Because she and Jun are half sisters, Jun is able to give her own bone marrow for a transplant, effectively saving Yuuho's life and shortening her recovery time exponentially. At some point later on, Yuuho returns to Tenchi. By then the uniforms have been changed, and she is in her first year of high school. Gallery Shizuma Yuuho.jpg Yuuho.jpg Category:Characters Category:Tenchi Academy students Category:Heaven Sword Category:Tenkuu Dormitory